It's Complicated
by small-squad
Summary: After a rough run with Moriarty, Sherlock disappears, leaving no one, not even Moriarty himself knowing what happened to him. About a month later John starts to notice little things are missing, someone seems to be telling him to solve crimes, and there are dead insects everywhere... (size!fic)


"Come on John! We almost got him!"

The man groans as he hears Sherlock yelling for him. Letting Lestrade tie up the last goon, he sprints off to where the consulting detective ran off to.

Rounding different corners John follows the sounds of Sherlock's long footsteps, something he's come to know very well. He passes by different tunnels, splashing through the weird water that was left behind from the last rain. Only when he hears Sherlock's footsteps slow does he slow down.

"Sher-lock," John huffs. He bends over once, listening to the slowly moving steps of his best friend. The case that got them here was tough, but it ended at Moriarty having the plan. They should've known but that would be boring if SHerlock always knew who it was in two seconds.

It'd be brilliant, but it'd be boring.

"Hello Sherlock," a voice growls. There's a commotion and John runs forward to help his friend. As he rounds the corner he's greeted with his friend standing behind a man, his hands behind his back as Sherlock shoves him into the wall. Moriarty's goon's gun sits by John's feet, and not knowing how strong he is, picks up the gun.

"Oh, hello John. Don't worry I've got him. But Moriarty is just down the tunnel." Sherlock smiles at him as he points to the gun with his chin. "Take it with you, and don't underestimate him."

John nods then runs, knowing his partner will be fine without him.

He follows the tunnel's curve with a fast pace, not wanting the madman to get away once again. As he runs John notices how quiet the tunnels have gotten, even with how much echoes are able to travel with how it's built.

But he notices too late.

"Nice try," Moriarty laughs, slamming into the man as he draws out the gun. It slides across the floor and lands with a solid thunk. John jumps up and spins toward the madman as he smiles wickedly. Pulling his fists up, John glares at Moriarty who only shrugs. "But you'll have to get better at deducing."

The two lunge at each other, John swinging with all his might as it connects with the madman's jaw. Moriarty growls when he lands but comes at John quickly, swinging until John ducks, only to get caught by Moriarty's leg. John falls hard onto the ground, but before he's pinned he kicks Moriarty hard enough to get him off.

"You're strong," Moriarty huffs. John shrugs then swings again, connecting with a solid punch to the stomach.

"John!" The man in question only smiles and looks back where Sherlock's running from.

"It's alright Sherlock!" Turning back to finish off the job, John freezes at seeing Moriarty pointing a gun at him.

"Once again John, nice try. But I think this game is over for now." Moriarty only smirks and lifts the odd looking gun up to John's chest.

"JOHN!"

"Sherlock! Don't-!" The sound of a gun sounds through the entire tunnel, Moriarty seeming quite happy with himself. Except the bullet doesn't hit John.

It hits Sherlock.

"SHERLOCK!" John screams. He kneels down but before either can do anything, Sherlock disappears.

He's, gone. But, not the way John thought he would be. Sherlock isn't dead, he can't be or else he'll be lieing on the ground with bloody pouring all over John's hands as he tries to stop the bleeding. Sherlock's just gone, no trace of him left. Not even his beautiful blue scarf he carried around everywhere.

"That, that wasn't supposed to happen." Moriarty's voice brings John back. Only know he's livid with rage.

"WHERE IS HE!" John lunges at the man and pounds him onto the wall. "WHERE IS HE!"

"John. I don't know! That gun was just a prototype I made! I never meant to use it!"

"LIER!" John punches the man and raises him high above his feet. "WHERE IS HE!"

"John, I really have no idea." Moriarty flinches as John pulls back for another punch, but he's stopped when someone grabs his fist.

"It'll be alright mate, it's okay." Lestrade forces John to look at him. Upon seeing his friend's face, John frees Moriarty, sinks to the ground, and stares at nothing.

A team of police come to arrest the man they wanted so badly to capture before and finally have. Moriarty only looks at John worriedly then walks with the escort. Lestrade grabs the gun used in the fight and slides it over to John. Everyone leaves, except for Lestrade, and the tunnels finally become silent.

After a couple of hours of Lestrade staying with his friend does he get rewarded for his patience.

"I should've saved him."


End file.
